thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
O Oso en O Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) English with Galician Voiceover
This international language does not involve the dubbing in it, the dubbing only has the "Galician, Mongolian, Latvian, Lithuanian, etc." voiceover voicing over English dub. Primeira Tempada #A Casa É Onde Está O Oso (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 6, 1997 (Galego) #Auga, Auga En Todas Partes (Water, Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 7, 1997 (Galego) #Porque os Osos Non Poden Voar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 8, 1997 (Galego) #Caendo Para O Outono (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 9, 1997 (Galego) #Saudable Oso (Healthy Bear) - Agosto 15, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 10, 1997 (Galego) #Compárteo, Oso (Share It, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 13, 1997 (Galego) #Festa do Rato (Mouse Party) - Agosto 19, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 14, 1997 (Galego) #Un Forma de Oso (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 15, 1997 (Galego) #Onde Está O Correo? (Where's the Mail?) - Agosto 21, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 16, 1997 (Galego) #Un Vagón de Cor Diferente (A Wagon of a Different Color) - Agosto 22, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 17, 1997 (Galego) #Danza Todo o Día (Dance All Day) - Agosto 25, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 20, 1997 (Galego) #Música Aos Meus Oídos (Music to My Ears) - Agosto 26, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 21, 1997 (Galego) #Todos Contectados (All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 22, 1997 (Galego) #Unha Sesta de Inverno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 23, 1997 (Galego) #Maxia na Cociña (Magic in the Kitchen) - Agosto 29, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 24, 1997 (Galego) #Coma, Beba Zume e Estades Sans (Eat, Drink Juice and Stay Healthy) - Setembro 8, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 27, 1997 (Galego) #A Cousa Perdida (Lost Thing) - Setembro 9, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 28, 1997 (Galego) #Traballando Como un Oso (Working Like a Bear) - Setembro 10, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 29, 1997 (Galego) #É Primvaera (It's Springtime) - Setembro 11, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 30, 1997 (Galego) #Imaxe Isto (Picture This) - Setembro 12, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 31, 1997 (Galego) #Grande Pouco Visitante (Big Little Visitor) - Setembro 15, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 3, 1997 (Galego) #Sucidade, Quérote Tanto! (Dirt, I Love You So!) - Setembro 16, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 4, 1997 (Galego) #A Gloria Mañá (Morning Glory) - Setembro 17, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 5, 1997 (Galego) #Escoite! (Listen Up!) - Setembro 18, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 6, 1997 (Galego) #Mais Fresco do Verán (Summer Cooler) - Setembro 19, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 7, 1997 (Galego) #Todos Los Amigos en Vida (All the Friends in Life) - Setembro 22, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 10, 1997 (Galego) #De Volta a Natureza (Back to Nature) - Setembro 23, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 11, 1997 (Galego) #Xogos Ojolímpicos (The Ojolympic Games) - Setembro 24, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 12, 1997 (Galego) #O Sono Grande (The Big Sleep) - Setembro 25, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 13, 1997 (Galego) #Aprendizaxe de Bonos (Bonus Learning) - Setembro 26, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 14, 1997 (Galego) #Bos Vezes (Good Times) - Outubro 6, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 17, 1997 (Galego) #A Pretendente Grande (The Great Pretender) - Outubro 7, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 18, 1997 (Galego) #Está Todo na Túa Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Outubro 8, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 19, 1997 (Galego) #Xa, Meu Erro (Oops, My Mistake) - Outubro 9, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 20, 1997 (Galego) #Osos Aniversario (Bear's Anniversary) - Outubro 10, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 21, 1997 (Galego) #Unha Planta Crece en Osos Casa (A Plant Grows in Bear's House) - Outubro 13, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 24, 1997 (Galego) #Porco O Médico (Doctor Pig) - Outubro 14, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 25, 1997 (Galego) #Hoxe Necesito Axuda (Today I Need Help) - Outubro 15, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 26, 1997 (Galego) #Cero Miedo (Zero Fear) - Outubro 16, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 27, 1997 (Galego) #Claro Como Bell (Clear as a Bell) - Outubro 17, 1997 (USA) / Novembro 28, 1997 (Galego) Segunda Tempada #Mi Blotter Prima (My Cousin Blotter) - Novembro 6, 1997 (USA) / Febreiro 14, 1998 (Galego) #Buscando o Queixo Perdido (Searching the Lost Cheese) - Novembro 13, 1997 (USA) / Febreiro 21, 1998 (Galego) #Mira o Que Amo (Look What I Made) - Novembro 20, 1997 (USA) / Febreiro 28, 1998 (Galego) #O Cambio Está no Aire (Change is in the Air) - Novembro 27, 1997 (USA) / Marzo 7, 1998 (Galego) #Sensíbel Detectives (Sensitive Detectives) - Xaneiro 2, 1998 (USA) / Marzo 14, 1998 (Galego) #Boa Forma de Axudar (Good Way to Help It) - Xaneiro 9, 1998 (USA) / Marzo 21, 1998 (Galego) #Baile de Febre (Dance Fever) - Xaneiro 16, 1998 (USA) / Marzo 28, 1998 (Galego) #Viaxe Pequena de Tutter (Tutter's Small Journey) - Xaneiro 23, 1998 (USA) / Abril 5, 1998 (Galego) #Levar Posto Que Día (Dress Up Day) - Xaneiro 30, 1998 (USA) / Abril 12, 1998 (Galego) #Imos Obter Interactivo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 (USA) / Abril 19, 1998 (Galego) #Coñecendo (Getting to Know) - Marzo 14, 1998 (USA) / Abril 26, 1998 (Galego) #Estou Construíndo Isto (I'm Building This) - Marzo 21, 1998 (USA) / Maio 3, 1998 (Galego) #O Camiño Eu Hoxe Sinto-se (The Way I Feel Today) - Marzo 28, 1998 (USA) / Maio 10, 1998 (Galego) #Insectos Son Insectos (Insects Are Insects) - Abril 6, 1998 (USA) / Maio 17, 1998 (Galego) #Ti Ir, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 (USA) / Maio 24, 1998 (Galego) #É Un Misterio a Me (It's a Mystery to Me) - Abril 20, 1998 (USA) / Maio 31, 1998 (Galego) #Se Practican Nós (If They Practice) - Maio 11, 1998 (USA) / Xuño 7, 1998 (Galego) #O Tempo Todo Oso (All Weather Bear) - Maio 18, 1998 (USA) / Xuño 14, 1998 (Galego) #Ocupacións en Val Woodland (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Maio 25, 1998 (USA) / Xuño 21, 1998 (Galego) #O Libro Grande Acerca de Nós (The Big Book About Us) - Xuño 2, 1998 (USA) / Xuño 28, 1998 (Galego) #Cheirorama (Smellorama) - Xuño 9, 1998 (USA) / Xullo 5, 1998 (Galego) #Non Teña Medo (Afraid Not) - Xuño 16, 1998 (USA) / Xullo 12, 1998 (Galego) #Se ti Mesmo (Be Yourself) - Xuño 23, 1998 (USA) / Xullo 19, 1998 (Galego) #Eu Foi Só Pensando (I Was Just Thinking) - Xuño 30, 1998 (USA) / Xullo 26, 1998 (Galego) #O Amor é Todo O Que Necesitas (Love is All You Need) - Xullo 8, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 2, 1998 (Galego) #Científico Oso (Scientific Bear) - Xullo 15, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 9, 1998 (Galego) #Como Diferentes Como Día e Noite (As Different as Day and Night) - Xullo 22, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 16, 1998 (Galego) #Ese Sentimento Curativo (That Healing Feeling) - Xullo 22, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 23, 1998 (Galego) #Cova Secreta de Oso (Bear's Secret Cave) - Xullo 29, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 30, 1998 (Galego) #Raíña Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 7, 1998 (Galego) #Eles Se Fan Homes (They Become Men) - Agosto 13, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 14, 1998 (Galego) #Que Hai de Min (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 21, 1998 (Galego) #É Deportestástico (It's Sports-tastic!) - Agosto 27, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 28, 1998 (Galego) #Os Meus Amigos Están Lonxe (My Friends Are Away) - Setembro 2, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 5, 1998 (Galego) #E A Todo Unha Boa Noite (And to All a Good Night) - Setembro 9, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 12, 1998 (Galego) #Chamalo Un Dia (Call It a Day) - Setembro 16, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 19, 1998 (Galego) #Eu Fixera o Seu Camiño (I Had Made Their Way) - Setembro 23, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 26, 1998 (Galego) #Cal é A Historia? (What's the Story?) - Setembro 30, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 4, 1998 (Galego) #O Silla de Baño (The Toilet Chair) - Outubro 17, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 11, 1998 (Galego) #Perdido e Atopado (Lost and Found) - Outubro 24, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 18, 1998 (Galego) #Halloween Oso (Halloween Bear) - Outubro 31, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 25, 1998 (Galego) #Amigos Xogando (Friends Playing) - Novembro 6, 1998 (USA) / Decembro 6, 1998 (Galego) #Agarda Por Min (Wait for Me) - Novembro 13, 1998 (USA) / Decembro 13, 1998 (Galego) #O Acción de Grazas Mellor Sempre (The Best Thanksgiving Ever) - Novembro 20, 1998 (USA) / Decembro 20, 1998 (Galego) #Nos Somos Avós (We Are Grandparents) - Novembro 27, 1998 (USA) / Decembro 27, 1998 (Galego) #Un Paseo Desde Val Woodland 1/2 (A Tour From Woodland Valley 1/2) - Xaneiro 16, 1999 (USA) / Marzo 21, 1999 (Galego) #Un Paseo Desde Val Woodland 2/2 (A Tour From Woodland Valley 2/2) - Xaneiro 16, 1999 (USA) / Marzo 21, 1999 (Galego) #É Todo Sobre Ti (It's All About You) - Xaneiro 23, 1999 (USA) / Marzo 28, 1999 (Galego) #Nadal de Oso 1/2 (Bear's Christmas 1/2) - Xaneiro 30, 1999 (USA) / Abril 4, 1999 (Galego) #Nadal de Oso 2/2 (Bear's Christmas 2/2) - Xaneiro 30, 1999 (USA) / Abril 4, 1999 (Galego) Terceira Tempada Arriba, Baixo, Arredor Todos! Volver á Auga Equipamento Danza A Reunión Familiar Tutter Bosque Casa Marabilloso Eu Meu Perdido ¿Ritmo?? Nutrir! Vai Durmir Cuarto Tempada Eu fixen isto! Forma Buscadores Que quere construír o oso? Olle con coidado 100º aniversario da avoa Flutter Xogando tenda No Xogo do Oso Vello Ojo Obtén Vasos Quinto Tempada Historia, Elastoria, Osostoria Ojo O Cobarde Fábulas favoritas Cando estás en casa Último Día da Escola do Rato O Flotador do barco Imos Petar o Estrada Sexto Tempada Canastra Perdido Cando Oso Met tío Jetter Sétima Tempada Oitava Tempada Novos Veciños Novena Tempada Décimo Tempada Pasou por Woodland Valley, parte 1 Pasou por Woodland Valley, parte 2Category:International BITBBH Shows